Whatever Happens Don't Tell
by XxDramaQueenxX
Summary: We all have our problems.. But when they spiral out of copntrol.. When things can't get worse...They do, you lose everyone.. What do you do next? About Manny. What happens when Jay and Emma spilt? What will happen then... R
1. What Ever Happens, Don't Tell

This story has taken place after Manny had an abortion with Craig's child. This story is mostly about Manny, Emma Craig and Ashley.

Manny POV

I was in the shower.. I could hear my mom and dad going at it.. I could hear him yelling about how I should have told him about the abortion...But moms are so much different then dads. The water was hot, I started washing shampoo out, thinking about what my father would do.. Everyone thinks my life is fine, But...We all have problems..

My mom works nights at Dairy Queen. My father is unemployed.. He drinks.. A lot... At night when my mom is working... He brings women over, he thinks I'm sleeping.. But I don't sleep a lot anymore. Sometimes my mom gets sleeping pills from work. My mom is the kind of mom you wish for, she's so understanding about everything. She new about Craig and Ashley, I could tell her anything and she would understand...

My dad on the other hand was completely different.. He's cruel to people, he's heartless, feeling less. He doesn't care about anyone..But him self.

They were still yelling

"Why didn't she tell me!" He yelled.

"Please, she was scared to tell anyone your lucky she even told me."

She said in her soft voice. I got out of the shower and locked the door, and got dressed. I just sat on the floor waiting for it to stop.. When he was drunk... That's when you need to be afraid.. He's hit my mom before and me.. Put some cover up on and it's no biggy. I could hear in his voice.. He was drunk. I left the water running so they thought I couldn't hear them. I could.. I hear every word they said.

"My god she's a slut, she needs to be punished!" He yelled.. In that moment, I feared for my life. He was so angry. I could hear him coming down the hall, toward the bathroom...

"Honey it isn't her fault." My mom tried to reason with him. I heard him push her out of the way against the wall. I wasn't going to run away. So I sat down and felt hot tears coming. He tried to open the door.. And found ti was locked.. But locks wouldn't stop him. He kicked open the door..And saw the fear in my eyes.

"Daddy please." I cried for him not do hurt me.

"You slut, my daughter is a useless SLUT!" He yelled.. I could smell his breath.. It smell of whiskey and other unfamiliar smells.

"All your good for is SEX!" He said and swung his hand, it hit my face.. And felt like a cold brick.

"Daddy, PLEASE. I didn't mean to." I pleaded with him..

He got on top of me and ripped off my shirt.. I wasn't going to let him do this.. Or not without a fight. I kicked him hard in the stomach. And tried to get up but he hit me down. I kicked him again and he hit me harder.. It went dim. I could see things but not everything, by the time I actually came around my clothes were off and 'It' was on top of me. I looked straight into It's eyes and saw nothing.. There was no feeling, regret..No guilt... It hurt.. I starting crying..and he laughed. He had hurt me.. and all he could so is laugh!

He said he would punish me, teach me a lesson... The only thing he taught me...Was to never love again... I just laid there crying and not moving.. I gave up... I would hit him, he would hit me harder. I would cry, he would laugh harder. I heard the door bell ring... I and turned to look at the door.

"Get up you bitch, get your clothes on.. I'll be right back." He said and left.

My mom came rushing in, "Honey hurry hurry, follow me." She told me, leading me to her room. I folowed, as I stopped crying.. She dove into one of her drawers and pulled out some money, to much to count. She handed it to me,

"Honey, here's five hundered dollars should last you a while, now go before he comes back." She said.

I stood there for a while.. not knowing what to do.. I can't stay.. But what will he do to mom? I hugged her.

"Mom I love you so much please don't let him hurt you." I said getting cut off.

"Honey, hurry he's coming, please call me." She said rushing me out the back door.

I hopped a few fences... Then came to this familiar street...


	2. Trying

Manny POV

I found my self wandering down the street heading towards Emma's house.. I know I've treated her badly after I found out she was sleeping with Jay.. That low life, but who was I to judge? I loved Craig and people thought he was a low life. Emma loves Jay and I have to except that...

Emma was the first person who came to my mind.. She was my best friend still. We all made some bad mistakes, treated our friends badly..But everyone deserves a second chance right? I walked up to Emma's.. I couldn't go to the front do, I didn't want to wake her parents up...

Neiling down on the freshly lay dew on the grass, I knocked gently on the glass.. Gently? I was just...And I was knocking gently?.. I waited a few minutes but no one came to the window.. So I knocked harder hoping to wake Emma up.. I could feel tears coming again, suddenly the window opened and I saw a familiar face...

Emma POV

I was Kissing him furiously when I hear a knock on my window... "Damn!" I said.. And went to open the latch or whatever you call it. To find the person I so didn't want to talk to... "What do you want! To call me a slut! Or what!" I yelled at Manny.. The other day she was telling my off in front of the whole school about how much of a slut I was, because I loved Jay.. She loved Craig and I never called her a slut.. Okay maybe I did but it's just different!

"Emma...I need a place to stay.. Please Em, I'm sorry for what I said. I really need some where to stay.." Manny answered.. I could tell by her tone of voice she was in trouble.

"Jay's here..." I turned around to see him sitting on the bed.. "Come on." I finished and motioned her to come in.

"What! She can't be here!" Jay yelled as she saw Manny come in..

"Jay" I said looking toward him a nodding my head..meaning this isn't the time.

"Emma.." He said, looking disappointed.

Flash Back

Jay and I were at school... It was a hot day with the sun beating down. He looked like he was asleep when I walked up to his car, but I was wrong. He turned and looked at me,

"Hey Green Peace." He said, he looked so...happy.

"Tonight we have all to our selves so you can come over and stay the night.. If you know what I mean." I said with a smile on my face.

"What about your parents?" He asked pulling me into his car.

"Gone for the weekend" I said starting to kiss him. When he pulled away.

"Jack?" He asked

"Staying with Catlin" I answered.

End Of Flash Back

So.. He thought he had me for the night...

Jay POV

Damn Manny Santos! We were supposed to be alone tonight! I do love her... And Manny calls me a low life.. Look at Craig using girls.. Sick. I mean yes I've had one night stands... But I don't lead them on.. They know it's only for the night.. But Craig..Craig leads them one.. When Manny came in her face was turning blue... Looked like she was going to be sick...

Manny POV

"Jay... I'm sorry...Craig is a... I'm not the one who should judge and I'm sorry..." My voice seemed to ring in my head. I was apologizing to Jay..

"I don't care" He said.. "I've been called a low life everyday of my life.." He looked at Emma... I think Emma new something was wrong.. They were both staring at me like they wanted to keep there distance..

"Manny.. What's wrong with your face." Emma asked giving my a mirror. I looked in it.. Oh my God!

"My face!" I squealed... Black and blue already... suddenly I felt so dizzy... I fell.. The last thing I remember seeing was Jay's face and them both yelling my name...And it went black..


	3. Looking Beneath The Surface

Thanks so much to: SparkleSpaz5, Sh0rTy003, xd3liCi0usz, fluffymello, and xd3liCi0usz for the great reviews.

Manny POV

When I woke up I found my self in an unfamiliar room.. There were chairs in the room but no one was in them.. My head was killing me, I was still dizzy. I looked around to see if there was a clock.. But there was none.. I started freaking out, I mean I have no clue where I am or what happened and no one is here... I got up I was in this white gown... ohhh I figured I was at the hospital... But where was Emma and Jay..outside my room there was florescent lights which were a lot brighter then the ones in my room. Suddenly I fell, I was to dizzy to get up.

"Mannych!" I heard someone yell, I figured it was Emma by the tone of voice..

Isn't that weird, after so many times of hearing her talk I wouldn't have guessed it was her if someone asked me, but I could get it was Emma.. So weird..

She helped me get up and back onto that uncomfortable thing they call a bed. I closed my eyes, I seemed so tired but then again I was thinking a lot more then usual.. Not saying I don't think it's just I had so much 'more' to think about right now. All the voices I heard we muffled.. For a moment I just listened trying to hear them clearly.

"Manny as suffered a minor concussion from some sort of head trama.." The ladies voice trailed off as I did to sleep..

Emma POV

Oh my god, Manny had a head concussion... But from what? The nurse also told us Manny had been sexually assaulted.. Something was really wrong... My parents were away so I had to call Manny's parents..

I found Manny on the floor when she had woken up so I helped her to the bed...Sooner then I thought she was sleep again.. Jay was there.. I think he was just as surprised as I was.. Thoughts rushing in and out of my head like lighting, so quickly I didn't have time to process them... When they told me she was sexually assaulted...I might have thought she wanted it..But Manny seemed different last night...

Jay POV

Sexually assaulted? I doubt it, I bet she wanted it or something.. Last night was supposed to be our night.. But Emma would do the same for one of my friends.. I wouldn't but she would.. I fell asleep in the waiting room and when I woke up she was gone.. Emma I mean... I found her after asking five times where Manny Santos had been put.. I guess the lady didn't speak English or something because I had to say it five times. Emma of course was in Manny's room. Telling me how it was her fault and if she hadn't been so mean to Manny they would still be friends and how this wouldn't have happened. Everything in life happens there's no stopping you just do the best you can and move on..

Manny POV

I woke up again less tired then last time and this time Emma and Jay were in the room..

"What happened?" I asked as both of them jumped in surprise..

"Manny, oh my god." Emma said and rushed over..

"Emma shhh, killer headache." I replied laying back down.

"Sorry.. They said you had a head concussion... Manny, you were sexually assaulted..." She said and the room got deadly quiet..

"I called your parents..They should be here any minute." Emma said. As my eyes widened..

They were coming..He was coming! I couldn't breath.. I wanted to yell.. But I couldn't.. They new 'something' happened but they didn't know 'what' happened... And they didn't ever have to know... Sooner then I new it... I saw his face in the door way.. I couldn't speak or talk or anything. I couldn't even cry... I couldn't tell anyone what had really happened.. I loved my father.. I know your thinking how could you love a beast like that, but he was still my father and I couldn't do that to him ever...Or.. Could I?

Again thanks for the great reviews, hope you guys like it so far... keep leaving reviews, next chapter will be good. And there will be a huge surprise in the next chapter. Thanks -Katie


	4. Revealed

Emma POV

When Mr. Santos walked into the room, Manny's face filled with fear... Something happened.. What did he do to her.. Manny's mother was there.. I don't think it was a good idea to call them.. Jay said I shouldn't but I did and I think it was a mistake..

Ever since her parents had walked in the door she hadn't spoke a word... She scared me.. The nurse kept talking but she wasn't responding not even shaking her head...

Mr. Santos POV

I new I had hurt Manny.. I didn't want to, I didn't mean to! She must hate me... When I walked in she froze.. As if she was petrified.. She hadn't spoke a word to the doctors.. Her face was puffed up, had I actually done that to my baby girl.. She pleaded for me not to.. Look what I did to her...

Flash Back

"Daddy please! I didn't mean to!" My beautiful daughter cried in horror, but I couldn't stop.. I forced my self on her...

End Of Flash Back

I couldn't bear to remember anymore.. The fear in her eyes... I was a sick person.. I looked at my baby girl on that bed listening to doctors talk..God! She looked fine in that..I wonder... SICK! SICK! SICK! The voice in my head was screaming! A father shouldn't think about his daughter that way! What was wrong with me? This isn't me it isn't! They think im crazy.. Something's wrong with me.. I need help...

Manny POV

When the nurse, doctor whatever was done.. I looked over and saw my father crying.. He got up

"I need some time alone with my daughter." He said..

They started to leave, I was getting nervous.. Tears started rolling down my face as they left me alone with him... He hurt me..So badly, I could never heal..

"Daddy...I.. I..Won't tell..." I cried...

He came closer to me..Excepting him to hurt or say something that would hurt me.. He hugged me..

"Manny, my baby.. I need help... I'm sick..." He said, his voice trailing off...

"What do you mean sick.." I asked, sitting there hugging him.. When he pulled away...

"There's something wrong with me.." He said as tears fell down his face..

"Like, with your head? Mentally?" I asked and I feel into his arms..

"No baby.. I know I hurt you, I know it was wrong, and I'm gunna get help.." He answered

"Daddy... Leave.." I said, turning around.. He new what he did... He had a choice, and he choose for this to happen...

"I'm sorry.." He said as he left...

Before anyone else came in I feel asleep..

Jay POV

Since Manny had fallen asleep we had some time...

"Em, follow me" I said taking her hand.. We ended up in this small bathroom.

"Jay what are we– I cut her off with a passionate kiss.

"Just a couple minutes Emma, help you relax." I said and she smiled giving me the okay.. I went down and kissed her stomach. I kissed her neck for a while and went back to her mouth, trying to make the best of our little time...

"Jay we have to go" She said kissing my one last time.

"Kay" I said as I stopped, I wasn't going to push, not right now at least...

Emma POV

Well he was right, that did relax me.. I was so tired.. When we got back to Manny's room we both feel asleep as soon as we hit the chairs... I woke up around four in the morning (I checked my watch).. I heard faint crying.. And Manny wasn't in her bed.. I slowly got up and walked to the bathroom.. The light was bright.. She was one the floor crying...

"Manny..What's wrong?" I asked neeling down..

She handed a pregnancy test up... And it was positive..She was pregnant.. Again..

"Emma?" She asked not even turning around to see if it was really me..

"Yes?" I said sitting down and hugging her..

"Emma... I'm pregnant... With my fathers baby..." She said crying deeply in to my shirt... I couldn't speak... Her father had done this to her...


	5. Desicions

Manny POV

After the hospital thing.. I'm staying with Emma.. I don't know what to think.. I know I'm going to keep the baby... I also know it's my father's baby.. If I raise it and love him/her then him/her will be my baby..

I've been talking to Mrs. Nelson.. She is completely behind me if I or should I say 'when' I have this baby.. She very understanding about this.. She told me, something's in the beginning may seem bad but they turn out to be the best thing going for you..

Every night I have the same dream.. About him coming back and hurting me again.. Ever since he left the hospital I haven't seen him.. And I learned my mother had gone as well, so that's why im staying with Emma.. I don't know how Emma feels about me staying after all the thing's I've and said to her..

Well it's been about two weeks with Emma.. We haven't talked at all... I'm going to apologize to her again..

Emma POV

Having Manny here is way weird.. If you know what I mean.. Ex best friend, pregnant, talking to my mom.. So weird... Jay and I finally got 'our' night.. At his house... The doctor says Manny can go to school until she's three months along. She's about a half a month now..

Anyways, school is good, my parents don't like Jay.. They judge him, just because he has a bad rep doesn't mean he treats me bad or anything. I really love him and my parents don't understand. So I lied to them, told them I was staying at Ashley's.. Even tho I don't talk to her.. Anyways I lied so I could be with Jay.. Manny was talking about baby names! She's pissing me off. She stole my mom! God pisses me off that she can get raped and still have everyone's attention all the time!I mean my mom doesn't pay half as much attention to me as she does Manny and now everyone hates me and Jay, well not everyone but my parents do! They didn't before this thing with Manny..

Jay POV

Damn.. Manny had to come in and ruin everything.. I was just getting along with Emma's parents then Manny had to come and cry rape and now they all think I'm going to rape Emma sheesh. Can't get a break.

Although Emma and I did get our night and it was great! I loved everything about her..

Sorry it was so short ill update sooner then last time, thanks for the reviews and hope you all like the story so far..


	6. Under The Stars Part 1 Of 2

Mrs. Nelson POV

After what happened to Manny, you figure it can happen to anyone.. I imminently thought of Jay.. He is the type of guy who gets in trouble.. Not saying I'm judging him but I am now worried about those two being alone if you parents know what I mean..

Manny is still in school for now, no one knows about her 'problem' right now except Emma, Jay, Archie and I. Hopefully Jay and Emma don't tell anyone.. I talked to the principal about it and she said to keep it under wraps unless we had to talk. Also, Manny's been thinking of baby names. It's still very early but why not.. She is a great person, Manny that is.. Very.. Well she doesn't just give up on something if you know what I mean..

Emma POV

My mom is so driving me crazy.. She thinks Jay's going to rape me or something god. I mean it's understandable but now she's taking it to far.. Tonight I'm going to Jay's.. For a 'romantic' night he said.. He has something planned.. Can't wait!

I have to find something, sexy and hot. God I wonder what he's got planned.

Manny POV

Well I have been thinking so much about the baby's name and I can't get it just right.. I don't want it to be common, but I don't want it to be something they would be made fun of for... The name must be perfect..

Over the last week I've thought of Craig a lot.. Tearing me up, I do love him still even if he is with Ashley.. I love him.. He has bipolar now, but that doesn't change the person.. I hear Ashley and Craig are having problems.. Some how I will have him.. I won't make him cheat.. I'll just wait..

Ashley POV

Craig is bipolar so I never know what to except from him.. Sometimes he scares me. I think I might break up with him.. He loves me a lot...And I have to tell him I don't care for him that way anymore.. Although I can't hurt him... I have to tell him but not hurt him.. Hmmm..

Jay POV

Tonight I'm taking Emma to this really expensive restaurant, not that it matters how much money I have but I want to impress her tonight I really do love her, I don't care what people say I only care about what she says. After the restaurant I'm talking her going to show her all the stars, on this beautiful hill it will be great.

**Looking for names for the baby's suggestions are welcome! Thanx for the AWESOME reviews XxDramaQueenxX  
**


	7. Under The Stars Part 2 Of 2

**This story chapter is mostly going to be about Emma and Jay. **

Emma POV

"Okay mom Jay's here gotta go." I said trying to get out the door.

"Emma..Be careful." My mom said, gave me a kiss and I was out the door.

"Hey Em." Jay said, opening the door for me. He's never done that before, this really must be special.

"Thanks." I replied as I got in a kiss him lightly on the cheek.

Jay was a speed demon when it came to cars, but tonight he wasn't. This must mean a lot to him.. I love Jay.. I loved to say that, I love him I love him! After about twenty minute in the car we pulled up to this great restaurant.. Very expensive.. I doubt Paige or Hazel had even been here.. I felt so special tonight.. I was wearing a hot jean skirt, and a shirt that had hearts on it and said "I'm boy crazy and I love it." Jay was wear his nice blue jeans and a plain black shirt, which was very fancy wear for him.

"Come on you're going to love it." He said opening the door for me.

When we walked in it was very, old fashioned, lots of beautiful wood, and gold trimming.

"Do you have reservations?" The man at the podium asked.

"Yes, yes under Hogart, Jay Hogart." He said and looked around and looked at me and smiled.

The man at the podium showed us to and table which had two seats. With folded napkins, and three types of forks and spoons.

"Here." He handed me a menu. "I had them translate into English because it was french.. I can't read french." He said staring intently at his menu.. As I giggled, he had it translated for me.. He is so sweet.

After we ate he told me he had another surprise for me. We drove to this hill, outside of the city.. It was so dark away from all of the lights and what not. The weather was hot, around

97 degrees.. He stopped the car and got out.

"Okay I'll be right back, stay here." He said and walked off into the dark... I waited about five minutes.. It was silent.. I could only hear crickets.. Until I heard Jay walking back.

"Alright come on." He said. I got out and held his hand not knowing where I was going.

We walked through wet gross until I felt the ground get soft... It was a blanket I smiled. Jay sat down and so did I.

"Now, look at the stars... aren't they pretty, away from the town and lights you can see it all." I looked over at him, I could see him looking at the stars.. He was perfect.. I didn't care what time it was, or if my parents were out looking for me, all I cared about at the moment was him.

Jay POV

The stars were so cool I could feel Emma staring me down. I turned to her a smiled.. I've never been with someone before that could make me smile but her.

I put my hand on her neck a looked at her and just smiled..

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

I didn't say anything back, I kissed her.. Kissing her was like a dream.. I wasn't in this world, her family wasn't judging us.. There was only us..

I put my hand around her waist, as she lifted hers around the back of my head.. We finally got to a laying down position which was a lot more comfortable then sitting up.

Emma POV

He felt so warm, he was my safety net, he was my rescuer when I am in need. I love him so much, no one know's how it feels. We were laying down, kissing passionately. We stopped after we got tired. I lay my head on Jay's chest and soon fell asleep, and the last thing I remember is hearing his heart beating.

Manny POV

Jay and Emma went out earlier tonight.. Mrs. Nelson is asleep and Mr. Simpson is at the store getting asprin for his head.. I am thinking of names right now.. If the baby's a girl I want her name to at least start with an L and if it's a boy I want it to start with an R.. Maybe Randy.. I like that name.. Lily... Leona.. I haven't a clue, but it must be perfect.

**What do you all think of the name Randy or Lily? Leave comments, thanx. XxDramaQueenxX**


	8. Back To Reality

Manny POV

Well it's around 2:00 am and I'm the only one awake.. I just haven't been able to sleep for the past week. Well I've figured out the perfect names, if it's a girl her name will be Dixie and if it's a boy his name will be Noah.. Awww I love the name Noah it's so cute. Emma still isn't back, but I'm not worried.. Not that I should be anyway. Jay...He's okay and he love Em and would never do anything to hurt her.. I totally understand why she isn't talking to me. Em, has had tough breaks and has done bad things but her parents always gave her second chances but with mine.. I had to be perfect, if I wasn't perfect I was a disappointment to them.. So it was either perfect or a disapointment. Em's parents weren't like that to her and I think that's good, I'm just shunned be people, so Em being mad at me is nothing new. Dixie and Noah aww so cute.

Emma POV

I feel asleep listening to Jay heart beat and him humming something.. I loved seeing the stars, I loved seeing Jay's face light up when he saw me smile, I loved Jay.. I woke up in the same postion I was in when I fell asleep I wrapped my arms around Jay and hugged him, to my surprise he was awake and he hugged me back.

"Jay, I have to go.. My parents are probably freaked." I said laying my head back down on his chest.

"Well your already out, so why not let it last?" He asked lookin' down at me.

"Good point.. I'll stay with you." I said and kissed him.. After that I soon fell asleep again..

Jay POV

Emma fell asleep easily I was awake the hole time just watching her sleep.. She even looked pretty while she slept.. We didn't do anything and I'm not one to push, at least not push her. GreenPeace was different from the other girls..

It was around 5:00 am she was stil sleeping and I was still watching her sleep...

"Em." I whispered in her ear, trying to get her to come around. She started moving and yawning. She looked up at me and I smiled back at her.

"I bet your folks are goin' crazy." I laughed and hugged her.

"It was worth it, I would give anything to be with you." She said and kissed me..

Mrs. Nelson

I've been up for and hour or two wonder where the hell my daughter is! She supossedly was going out with JAy last night, I knew that kid was trouble.

"WHERE IS SHE!" I got up and yelled.. And there was silence. Snake, Manny and two poilce were in the kitchen..Archie came up to me and tried to calm me down... When the back door opened.

There was Emma, and the distant sound of Jay's car leaving...

**please R&R thanx.. XxDramaQueenxX  
**


	9. Discovering

Emma POV

I walked in to find two poilce officers whatever, Manny my mom and Mr. Simpson. There was silence for a long time...

"Emma! Where the hell were you!" My mom screamed out.

"I've been with Jay like I said I would be." I said... Both the poilce officers were staring at me.

"I don't want you to see him anymore, Now! Go to your room until I say otherwise!" She yelled but I didn't move..

"Mom nothing happened." I said..

"YOUR ROOM!" She yelled.

"I love him.." I whispered... Everyone just shut up and there was a deadly quiet..

"No.. Emma he is not the person you want to." Before she finished her sentence I cut her off

"GOD DAMN IT I LOVE HIM MOM! IF MANNY HADN'T COME HERE YOU WOULD STILL TRUST ME!" I yelled her face.

"Don't blame this of Manny... Your not to see Jay anymore.." She finished.

"FUCK IT, FUCK EVERYTHING!..If I don't have Jay.. I have nothing, your nothing mom I don't need you so LEAVE ME ALONE!" I yelled and walked to my room, I locked the door and turned up the stero.

My mom kept yelling and trying to get in, the only person I want is Jay. I locked my window too.. Tonight after they fall asleep I'm leaving.. I don't want to be here and I told Jay I would give ANYTHING to be with him and I will. I will give up my family to be with Jay..

It was almost 3:30 am when I picked up the phone and tried to call Jay. Finally after three rings he answered his cell phone.

Jay POV

I was completly drunk, when my cell phone rang. It was Emma.

"Uhh hi Emma." I said..

Cherry climbing up my chest and trying to take the phone away..

"Hi.." Cherry said..

Yes Jay's here do you wana talk to him?" Cherry asked.

"Well make it fast because we are making love." Cherry said and I stared at her like.. What the hell... Cherry hung up the phone and started kissing me neck.

"What did she say?" I asked her..

"She said that it's over." Cherry said and with that I fell back into my drunken slumber, making love to her..


	10. I Like Guys!

Emma POV

After they all fell asleep I left to see if Jay was actually with someone else.. I mean I know he was I just had to... See it for my self. I walked down the darkend street crying like a little gril who scratched her nee. Walking up to Jay's house scared me to death. I didn't bother knocking not like it mattered to him. I cried when I entered cause I could here groans and what not. I started blankly into the room.. Right there I wanted to die. Just to be gone. I walked out of Jay's house, he didn't even know I was there.. He was passed out with that..that person making love to him.. I walked to a resturant about five blocks from Jay's house. It was kind of trashy but I didn't mind. I didn't mind anything at that point.

I woman walked in and sat at the booth.

"Can I have a bud light." She asked as the cash register dude got her one.. About 3 minutes later I got a drink.. I think it was a beer.. There was only me and that girl in the resturant so it must have been her right? I walked over to and she turned around.

"I can't drink this." I said handing it back to her.

"Of course you can." She replied turning a chair for me to sit down.

"I'm not 18.." I said sitting down.

She has pretty blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Don't matter here." She replied as I started to drink it.

Jay POV

God Cherry was great, but some how I still wanted Emma... Cherry said Emma had walked in.. But it didn't even seem to faze me.. Nothing seemed to faze me at this point. I just laid back and fell unconsious.

Emma POV

So this womans name is Dixie and we had been talking about guys and things and how they always seem to screw up the relationship.

"Has anyone ever told you, you have beautiful hair Emma?" Dixie asked.

I looked down shyly as my hair fell in front of my face. She bent down and gentlely pushed it behind my ear and I smiled.

"Hey it's getting late here and will be closin' soon wana come to my apartment and talk so more?" She asked concernly

Never go withg strangers! Rang through my mind but that's always what my mom has told me and urgh I'm not listening to my mom anymore.

"Sure I'd like that." I said getting my wallet out to pay for the drinks I'd had.

"Don't worry 'bout it, it's on me." She said paying the Bar/Booth tender.

After she payed we talked outside while we walked and before I new it we were at her wonderful house. It was nice, not the best but nice. She unlcoked the door and gestered me to go first. I walked in and sat down, Dixie threw her stuff and sat down beside me.

"Hey, I'll be right back." Dixie said as she got up.

I looked around, not to be nosey or anything... Dixie came back so I went back to the couch as we both sat down.

"Your house is really nice." I as I turned to Dixie.

"I really don't want to talk about my house if you know what I mean." She looked deeply into my eyes. I did know what she meant. All I could think about was Jay though. Dixie leaned in and gently kissed me. JAY JAY JAY! My mind screamed. It also screamed GIRL GIRL GIRL! I turned away and took a deep breath..

"It's okay..." She said so.. meaningfully.. She kissed me again. JAY! he broke my heart.. and she's just trying to mend it.. screw Jay!

I kissed her back our tounges enjoying every second. She wrapped her arms around my waist as I fell back onto the couch. Her hands slivered downward onto my breast! I squeaked and she stopped for a moment and kept going. It felt so right and so wrong at the same time. I mean I don't even like girls, I'm not gay or lesbian I like guys! but she seemed to have a warmth that attracted me.. Maybe she felt this way because of what Jay had done to me.. Maybe this was a dream.. Her velvety hands, first moved up under my shirt but then downward to my jeans until..

I gasped for air. "I can't do this.." I cried and left without saying another word to her.. Without Jay I was nothing, I had nothing.. So.. What did I have to live for?

**Read and Review.. XxDramaQueenxX  
**


	11. The Hospital

Emma POV

I didn't understand anything that was going on.. S-she just fell I had no clue what to do. Manny's face was so swollen. At first I was speechless but then it hit me, what if she was dead?

"Jay..?" I turned to look at Jay he was on the ground trying to move her.

"Emma! Help me get her on the couch." Jay yelled looking at me as if I was crazy. I just stood there..

"Emma come on!" Jay yelled again. Which finally brought me back to reality.

I rushed over her face was so hot. I could bearly move but we got Manny on the couch. Jay made sure she wasn't dead, by checking her pulse, I guess he was paying attetion in class...

Jay POV

I could understand why Emma was acting that way, it was her best friend after all. Since it was her best friend I couldn't just stand there and do nothing, and I had seen stuff like this happen to a lot of my friends before. Just cause she fainted did not mean she was dead. Anyways Emma was in shock, but who wouldn't be after seeing your best friend like that? After I got Manny one Emma's couch, Emma ran upstairs and I could hear her yelling for her mom and dad. Mr. and Mrs. Simpson came running down the stairs to basement. At first they both just stared at me.. As if I was the one that did it!

Manny POV

I was dreaming about before it all happened, and what would've happened if I were still with Craig.. It was wonderful although I knew it wouldn't last. At first I couldn't exactly open my eyes it was like they were too tired. I could hear sounds though.. It was someone….. Someone crying, but why were they crying? What was wrong I didn't understand. Finally I got my eyes to open. I had no clue where I was at first but then I remembered. Emma was sitting in the corner crying in the arms of Jay. While Snake and Mrs. Simpson were outside talking to some doctor I assumed. I sat up and turned to Emma, my body ached in every bone. Emma came running to the side of the bed, while Jay just stood up and watched.

"Manny, Oh my god, Manny! What? Who? I mean what happened, who did this!" She yelled and I closed my eyes and clutched my head in my hands.. I had a killer head ach and Emma yelling was making it worse. Then the doctor came in..

"I'm very sorry but you must leave." The doctor said, and the words seemed to echo in my mind.

"What! I'm here best friend how can I not be here!" Emma yelled again.

"You must leave now, she needs here rest." The doctor said looking at me..

"Come on Emma, we'll see her later. You need to sleep also." Jay said trying to usher her away from the bed.

"You should lay down." The doctor said fluffing the pillows and giving me a sign to lay back in which I did.. While Jay and Emma both left, along with Snake and Mrs. Simpson. When I hit the pillows.. I was instantly asleep, back to a time when everything was perfect.


End file.
